Arranged
by halifax625
Summary: Hermionie's death was faked, and her muggle life was erased to protect her parents. but now she's being taken in by the malfoy family for the summer and is given a new body and personality made by draco himself! read and review! no flames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did.

Arranged

"I what?!" I screamed. Terrified of what Dumbledore just said. My parents were moving for the Order, or even more so, so that they wouldn't die because I'm in the Order, but I wasn't for hell moving them so I could be suicidal.

"Mrs. Granger, you wont be able to stay with your parents now, and summer is coming up mighty fast. We faked your death for the Order so neither your parents nor yourself will be in trouble. The Malfoys are doing something honorable by taking you in. They are changing you, you yourself. Remember you signed up for this; it cannot be erased. You are no longer Hermionie Granger. You are whoever Lucius Malfoy can welcome into his home." Dumbledore sighed.

"But professor, you honestly cant expect me to spend the entire summer with Draco Malfoy can you? They hate Mudbloods; they hate me. Please reassign me. This just might be worse than sending me to my own death." I finished half ranting.

"It's done Mrs. Granger, tonight is your last night as Hermionie in this world, tonight you are to get packed, and at exactly 11:00 tonight, you and I will floo to the Malfoy Manor and he will welcome us I assure you with great hospitality." He finished on this tone in which I knew there was no other way to get him to change his mind.

"Yes professor, I will be ready. Thank you" I added with heavy sarcasm. I marched down his staircase muttering alone the way. "Stupid arrogant ferret…. Tired of him… Always in my life… change me into some hideous freak… Without any of my consent." As I reached the 6th floor I yelled the password at the annoying fat lady.

"Gurdleroots" I have yelled, not caring who heard. No one was in the common room they all had gotten on the boats to the Hogwarts Express this morning. I was the last one. I screamed again, I was not going down easy, this was going to be one hell of a summer for Malfoy if he thought he was going to turn me into a ugly hag. And get away with it on top of that! I only had a few things left so I grabbed my new history book and began reading, I finished a chapter and yawned. I still had 2 hours left.

I got up and walked to my closet and looked in the mirror, I looked horrible. My hair was frizzy and untamed again, and I was still in my school uniform. It was summer for Merlin's sake! I never look like this for summer; Malfoy was going to get a surprise when I showed up looking hot. I smirked; almost evilly, I was too proud of myself, I headed toward the perfect bathroom.

Quickly I turned the tube on to high blast blazing hot, the only baths I could take. I let my hair out of its tie and undressed. I knelt into the water and quickly shaved, and washed my hair, and even after I was out of my bath; waxed my eyebrows. I still had about an hour and a half left after all of that, so I headed back to my room. I let my hair stay wet and stringy, kind of like I just got back from swimming. I put on a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top. Pretty soon, I was lying back on my bed and closing my eyes.

"Mrs. Granger? It's time to leave. Mrs. Granger." Dumbledore was shaking my arm as he spoke. I must have fallen asleep. I was no longer Hermionie Granger, I reached up and touched my face and sighed. Good I was still myself then.

"Grab your things Mrs. Granger, I would like to be prompt." He said clearly.

"Yes professor. I'm ready." I said as I put on an old skater black and gray-stripped jacket. We made our way into the common room, where the closet fireplace is.

"You are very brave Mrs. Granger. Just remember you can talk to me or Ron, Harry, and any of the other Weasleys if you need us, but only in code. You also need to be cautious of what you say and do in this new body; it may trigger anyone's memory when you act. You death will occur sometime this month, and your funeral will be sometime in July. Finally you must understand Mrs. Granger this is only for the summer or longer if you wish it to be. Hang in there. I know you are strong." He finished. Then he grabbed my hand, and lead me into the fireplace.

"They Malfoy Manor" he spoke clearly. There was a loud pop, and seconds later, I was in a room. But not just any room, oh how I wished this was my room. It was gorgeous; it was a library. Huge, a two level library with thousands, hundred of thousand, maybe even millions of books and scrolls. It had a latter that connected with the top of the 1 set of library cases on the first floor and could circle all around the room. The same on the second floor, there was no unseen wall were a book wasn't covering. Not even the doorway! All the bookcases were black, so were the leather lounge chairs sprawled across the corner of the room. The floor was dark hardwood; and the ceiling was glass and we could see the stars. It was gorgeous, more than I could imagine. There were cherry blossoms in every corner, a dark red, to add to the mystery leaking from this room.

I was in awe, total shock. Even as something else was hidden in the dark door way I couldn't stop starring at anything by the library. That is until I came toward the doorway and saw what the mysterious shadows in the doorway were. Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy smirking; that damn annoying Malfoy smirk. I composed myself as best I could try to not inhale that freshly turned pages waiting to be used again.

"Ya like?" asked the more slender one. Shaggy blond hair sprayed across his face, his gray eyes slightly smoldering, his cheeks slightly reddening, as I didn't answer him. They all waited for the answer I wasn't going to give. Finally Lucius spoke tired of the unexplainable silence.

"Be nice Draco, she looks tired. Go and get her bags and take them up to her room." He spoke with such authority even I would be afraid to cross him. Draco raised his eyebrows; I did mine the same. We both didn't know one thing at this very moment, how was this going to work.

AN: please read and review this is only my second story. Let me know what you think of the plot. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did

Chapter 2

"Wait," I hesitated. "Why cant this be my room, it's got everything I need to survive?" Draco smirked; almost spilling out a couple laughs at the way I was almost pleading for Lucius to let me stay in this room.

"Didn't I tell you she would prefer this room?" he said trying to hold in his laughter so hard he was tripping over his words.

"Actually Mrs. Granger" Lucius spoke, "your room is on the third story and is up the last flight of stairs across from Draco's room. But you may visit this room anytime you like, would that be expectable?" Before I could answer 'Hell no I'm staying no where close to ferret boy this summer', Dumbledore cleared his throat and that meant for all of us to shut up.

"I believe there are more worrying factors in this arrangement than Mrs. Grangers living quarters. Lucius I presume that you already have the new body potion ready, and a body carefully chosen? Remember we would like to make this as easy for Mrs. Granger as possible, but not easy for everybody else." He clarified. Giving both of them a hint that I didn't want to be an ugly hag for the rest of my life.

"Actually," Lucius replied, " Draco made the body requirements for the potion, Dumbledore. Since I did not know what Mrs. Granger would prefer to look like." I sucked in a quick breath. Everyone turned their heads to me seeing if I was still conscious. I started feeling a little dizzy but my head was clear enough to know that Draco was smirking at this also. I knew for sure I was going to look hideous, but when I looked up Draco was trailing his eyes up and down my body. His eyes smoldering; as though he was trying to undress me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And how would Draco know what I want to look like?" I questioned, my tone not so nice. Draco stopped looking at my body and brought his eyes up to mine. They were questioning what we both knew. Draco knew what all girls wanted, so why would I be any different.

"Granger, I assure you, you will not be unsatisfied in the choice I made." He said, almost egging me on for even bringing up the subject on my new body.

"Well them," Dumbledore said, "we all know the rules. No mentioning past memories of Hermionie, because you are not her anymore, thus you were not there. You must not do anything drastic either, something to provoke attention. So try to stray away from old habits around people, anything that someone might recognize. And most of all Draco, I expect you to treat Mrs. Granger with the most respect. She is going to need sometime to adjust to the new body you have prepared, and I expect you to help her along." With that final note, he apparated out of that masterpiece of a room, and left me alone with two people in the world I wouldn't mind never seeing again.

"Now Draco," Lucius spoke, "go show Mrs. Granger her room, then bring her down to the kitchen to where we will change her please." He concluded and left the room. Draco made his way over to me and picked up my bags. He told me to follow as he showed me the tour of his house. This was by far the most biggest, beautiful, and relaxing house I have ever seen. He showed me the indoor spa room with a swimming pool, grotto, and so much other steam rooms. He showed me the entertainment room, where all the walls were covered with TV's and a dark room was hidden in the back where their movie theater was. He showed me the room where they keep all there indoor pets, they had mainly snakes, and most of them were poisonous Draco assured me. I hated that hissing noise so Draco moved on, up to the second floor where he said there were over 100 rooms on this floor and they each had a purpose. He would list a couple and move on. We reached the end of the second floor corridor and stopped at the stairs.

"What's that room for?" I asked it was the last room on the floor and a bright red light was shinnying from under the door. Draco blushed at my questioned; I have no idea why. And told me we were going up to see our rooms now, he led us past another bunch of doors till we reached two doors at the end of the hall. He reached for the door on the left and opened it, to which I assumed was my room but I was so wrong.

Draco's walls were black, and the huge window to his room was covered with a black curtain. I was faltered when I wondered how he ever had light, but when I looked up my assumption was confirmed. He had a glass ceiling just like the library. His Bed was also black and backed up to the middle of his wall in his room, with a huge black leather layout couch right underneath the covered up window.

I just kept taking in details so Draco finally spoke, "this is my room Hermionie, in case you need my I'm almost always in here." I was about to make a smart remark like 'maybe that's why you're so pale'. But he closed the door before I could make any noise or movement. "This is yours." He stated. The door opened, and I breathed and walked in. It was all black just like Draco's except the ceiling had a sliding part underneath it in case, Draco said, for my protection. He pressed a button on the wall and it closed. I had a huge circle bed, under my huge window. Everything in this house just seemed to be huge! I had a piano in the opposite side of the room, and a bookcase covering one whole wall of the room. I couldn't see my closet until Draco showed me where it was. He walked over to bookcase, and pulled out 'A Hogwarts A History', but it wouldn't come out all the way, but then I heard a click and I size of a door in the bookcase slide back and over, to where I was revealed into a closet the size of some of the rooms on the second floor.

Draco walked me out and let me take a look at my room. "How do you like it?" He asked, waiting for my response. I was in awe; shock even maybe.

"It's beautiful," I stated as I looked over at Draco. And he was starring back at me, his eyes wild. He smirked though, slightly composing himself.

"You know", he said, " we can try out that bed if you want, we have time?" he questioned smirking. I blushed, was this all that summer had brought me? Malfoy making fun of me and calling me prude?

"I…Uhhh…. shouldn't we get down…" I started stammering, as he advanced toward me. Every step he took, I took on back, until the backs of my knees were hitting the bed and I fell back. He laughed and watched me.

"Getting ready for me already Granger?" He laughed then leaned over me, pressing into me in just the right places. "How do you like the bed Granger? Tell me?" he questioned again. I sucked in my breath, praying for him to get off of me. Draco laughed and ground his hips into me, just then the door opened, and I sprained my eyes shut. Whoever it was probably was going to tell Lucius and get me removed from this house. Someone please get me out of the situation, I thought, just then all of Draco's weight was taken off of me and I felt nothing but the soft comfortable bed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a grinning blushing Draco and a calm questioning Lucius in the doorway.

How much had he seen?

AN: let me know what you think. Should I keep the story? Does the rating need to be changed? What do you think? Read and review. Btw a flame is when someone says something like 'you suck' and that has no constructed criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did

Chapter 3

Me, Draco, and Lucius were down stairs sitting at their dinner table. Lucius had only saw me lying on the bed thankfully, and Draco starring at me. In which he told Draco was very creepy. Right now we were deciding a name, for my new self. It was my pick, after all the Malfoy family picked everything else. Draco had gotten to pick my body, Mr. Malfoy had gotten to pick my house for my 7th year, and his wife, which I have yet to meet, picked my personality. So in full words I wanted a good freaking name!

"I have you decided yet Miss. Granger? Or would you like to wait till after you see your new self to decide what fits you best?" He questioned. I could tell he was worried about me, how I would take this; this being the change into a new person completely. "By the way, the first night you are most likely not going to sleep at all; Draco will stay up with you and make sure you are ok."

Oh great, just what I needed right at this moment. "I think I'll pick my name after actually." I concluded. I didn't want my name to be so out there that it wonts even fit me, so it's best to wait. Lucius stood up and poured a thick chunky black potion into a gold goblet. Strangely it smelled like salt; ocean salt.

"We made the final touches on the potion before you came here, so all you have to do now is drink." Lucius said, both him and Draco still thinking I was not going to go through with it. I plugged my nose and put the goblet to my lips and drank. It was not at all appetizing, and at the same time I wanted more. It made my breath have the same cooling sensation as cough drops but as the same time, warmth spread over my mouth. And then all I saw was black. Pure black.

Two hours later I was lying on something comfy; a bed, Draco's bed. I screamed, loud and hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I touched my face. I wasn't me, I screamed again just for the effect, it wasn't my voice. The potion worked. I was still in the same clothes from when I changed and they were a little bit big on me. Big? I thought, what did Malfoy do? Make me anorexic? Speaking of the devil; Malfoy ran through the door, shirt off and wand in hand.

"What, why are you screaming?" He questioned. I had my hands all over my body, seeing my new self for the first time. I jumped up and ran over to his mirror by the couch, not bothering to answer his questions. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again! I was hot. I was average height a girl was expected to be, shorter than Malfoy but probably the same height as Harry. I had short black hair that was layered down to my shoulders and side bangs in the fount that was parted to my right. I had green eyes with bits of gray in them, and an hourglass figure, and super skinny. I lifted up my shirt half way and saw my slight six-pack. This was a dream. Malfoy was joking! There was no way in hell this was me.

I turned around and Malfoy was starring at me, wand at point. Creepy, just like his father said. I walked over to him quickly and about two feet away I screamed again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy cringed back with his hands covering his ears.

I kept screaming till he raised his wand and muttered "Silenco." I keep trying to scream but nothing ever came out! He hexed me! I heard him mutter something else, and I flew back against his bed and couldn't get back up. "Stay" he said calmly. Yeah real smart Malfoy, where the hell was I suppose to go locked down on a bed? I watched him get his cell phone and call somebody, who apparently is headed our way. While watching him talk on the phone, I noticed he still had no t-shirt on. He was well defined. All those years of quidditch paid off, a nice six-pack, pale, but we could fix that. 'Wait, what are you saying you hate this boy, pull yourself together.' I composed myself as Draco got off the phone with whoever was on the other line.

"Calm down, Granger. Oh wait that's right, your not Granger anymore," he egged me on as I struggled to my restraints. I couldn't wait till I got out of hear; he would pay for putting me through all off this trauma. "Damn," groaned. "Thanks a lot! Now I have a freaking migraine because of you. I'm going to get a body of Advil." He sighed. He put his iphone back in his pocket and walked out into the hallway flustered. Five minutes later both him and Lucius walked in.

"Why isn't she talking?" he asked.

"I had to get her to stop screaming, I hexed her, and I can tell she's going to be pretty pissed at me when she wakes up." He replied. He was right I was, first he made me look hot when I prepared my self to be ugly, second he made me shut up by hexing me, and third he hexed me again and made me immobile. Now they are talking like I'm not even in the room!

"Hermionie," Lucius spoke gently, "are you ok? Can you hear me; the charm is off Hermionie. You can talk now." Talk me, no not now. I wanted to watch them squirm, I wasn't going to talk until I feel like it.

"Come on, Granger, stop playing with me, and talk to me please." They waited, and waited. Almost an hour it seemed and I still had not spoken, and I wasn't close to being ready. Draco was on his couch with a fire whiskey in his hand and his dad was asleep in his room, he gave up thirty minutes ago, leaving Draco in charge. Draco lessened up on the charm, allowing me to stay on the bed, but not be tied down. I was sitting up and starring at the stars. What time was it? 1:30am? 2:00? I couldn't tell. By Draco's 4th fire whiskey I couldn't tell if he was drunk or just fed up.

About another hours past and Draco was pacing around the room in front of the bed, and I just sat there watching. Then suddenly he let out a sigh and when to his fire whiskey pile. He grabbed a bottle and threw it at the door. I didn't see it coming, glass shattered everywhere on the bed, on the floor. But at this time, Draco had gotten what he wanted. The second the bottle hit the door I screamed.

"I knew it!," he said, "you faker. I knew I didn't hurt you. Why didn't you talk when we asked you too?" he questioned, as he took of the binding charm. He was standing in front of the bed now, and I had my arms across my chest. I looked him straight in the eye. And answered him.

"My names Elizabeth Isabella Carter. And I didn't talk because you pissed me off, don't ever hex me again or I'll make sure you wont be able to walk for days. Understood?" I didn't wait for an answer, I quickly apparated out of his room and outside to their back yard. It was something like over 150 acres. I jumped and started running, past the vineyard, past there pool and water slide, past the basketball courts, all the way till I was over the hill. Then I saw my destination. Their lake, I ran down quickly as fast as my new legs could carry me, and took of my heavy jeans. I was left standing there in basically what I sleep in. Then I jumped in the water, plunging in and tasting the pureness of it. Clouds were coming, and fast. After about five minutes of just swimming, it started to pour rain and I swam to the other side of the lake to the edge. It would take them a while to find me in the rain. So I leaned back and soaked in the rain.

Who knows I might turn out to like this new me, and tomorrow is a new day.

AN: so tell me the truth. Was that as terrible as I thought it was? Give me some opinions, Read&Review. Thanks. Also if your interested read my other Naturally Sadie story and review that one and tell me what you think. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I did

Chapter 4

It was still raining by morning, not as heavy but still there non the less, and I was soaked severely. All the lights were on in the Malfoy house, and several house elves had wands lighting up around the lake. I had my own search party. It was beautiful last night being out here all alone, and I really liked this new body, it just worries me now that Malfoy now knows everything about me, more than I would like him to know. Suddenly, I flew up into the air, hanging freely by my right ankle. My clothes were so sticky to me right now; I couldn't care less how much tried to fall off of me right now. My vision blurred and for a second I was scared who it was. Until I heard the voice behind the user.

"What the hell? Do you know I've been searching that house all night for you? Do you know what kind of trouble I've been in? Everyone's worried about you! Voldemort could have came out here last night and slaughtered you!" The same pissed off Draco Malfoy voice rang in my ears. He stared at me with wild eyes. Even from up side down I could tell he was pissed.

"Put. Me. Down." I spoke evenly, letting him now I wasn't afraid of him. Even though, right now he looked like he could snap me in half with just his eyes. Plus he was the one with the wand.

"_Elizabeth,_" he mocked. "Do you really think you're in any position to talk right now? No, so shut the hell up." He actually sounded convincing. And I was shivering, from the water, from the horror in his voice, and maybe from the fact that he could drop me up side down at any point. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything, even though at the moment he was very well capable.

I could tell he was very frustrated; probably because of the way his eyebrows creased when he was thinking real hard, like they were right now. He was turned around and in a pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt, his hair messy probably from running around and searching for me all last night. Maybe he did care about me. Stop talking like that Elizabeth. The old you used to think like that, the new you doesn't care; doesn't think about crap like that, because you don't care.

That's one thing I noticed about the new me; I was different. I was irrational most of the time, and didn't think about consequences. I thought with my emotions, if I was mad then everybody was going to see me get mad by my actions. I didn't understand this at all. Why would Malfoys mom make me like this, and want me to live with her? Tears started rimming at the edges of my eyes, Malfoy turned around and thought it was his fault, because his face soften a little and he flipped my right side up,

"Look Elizabeth. I shouldn't have shouted at you, I was just really worried ok? Don't cry look well call my dad and get him to fix you." He spoke slowly as though he was afraid I might blow up at any moment. I started to lower me on the ground and took my hand. I let him take it, liking the way it felt against my cold skin. He apparated us into the family room, were his father was waiting, for our return.

He stood up and walked over to me. His eyes bloodshot, I looked around him and saw a bottle of vodka; empty. "Do you know what kind of things you put me through?" he asked. But it didn't matter; he didn't give me a chance to answer but encircled me into his arms. "We were so worried, that we lost you. Don't you even do that again." He sounded like he was tired, worried sick even. I felt bad, but this wasn't me who did that, at least not the person I thought I was. He let me go and picked up the phone, he dialed the number quickly and spoke as though nothing had happened in the last hour.

"Yes she's back, Draco found her, I'll make sure to tell her, yes she's fine, just a little wet, and probably cold." He spoke into the phone. "Uhhh. Uhuh. Yes; I'll make sure it happens. See you in a couple of hours, love you." He turned to phone off, and turned to me and Draco who seemed to be on the other side of the planet at the moment.

"Today Miss Granger, you will meet my wife, and will be taken shopping by her. Draco will come along and help as assisted." He assured. Draco cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Her names Elizabeth dad. Elizabeth Isabella Carter. " He spoke kind of annoyed that he would have to accompanied us. I looked up for the first time since Mr. Malfoy answered the phone.

"May I take a shower?" I asked hesitantly, wondering would they even let me alone for that long.

"Of course Elizabeth." Lucius answered. "Show her your bath room," he said. I hesitated and looked at Mr. Malfoy and cocked my head.

"His bathroom?" I questioned. This was not good, not good at all.

"Yes" Lucius answered. "You made quite a commotion this morning. It's not exactly safe right now, just hours after you died." He assured me. "Don't worry no one will harm you with Draco in the room, and Draco will stay with you, since his bathroom is the size of the guest rooms." He assured me even more that Draco wouldn't do anything un-gentlemen like. Ha like that's what I needed his dad to be worried about,

Draco doing anything I wouldn't want him to do.

Draco led the up the stairs, and then to the door right before you get to our bedrooms. We didn't talk the entire way up, but when he opened the bathroom door; I didn't talk for another reason. I was speechless. It was just as elegant as any other room in the house. A tube like the one in the perfect bathroom at Hogwarts and a huge shower that could fit ten people with shower heads on the wall every 10 inches. There was everything a person would want. Draco was behind me, kind of smirking; but at the same time kind of afraid too. Of what my reaction would be. I started walking and taking my clothes off at the same time.

"What. What are you doing? He stuttered. Eyes open in shock.

"I'm taking a shower," I replied. And continued to take off my pants, leaving me in only a bra and underwear.

"Well could you stop doing that?" he asked almost pleadingly, as he turned around and stared at the ceiling.

"Why," I asked" while continuing to strip, "You've already seen what's under everything. You made me, remember?"

"Don't you like how you look? Just because I've seen it before doesn't mean that it's not you in that body now, Elizabeth. God how much of a freaking perv do you think I am? Are you just going to be treating me like this the whole time your staying here, maybe you should just move out and stay with Snape!" His rant was over.

As I heard that last line I gasped, maybe because of the steaming hot water, or maybe because me living with Snape is revolting. "Ummmmm". I started, "Listen Malfoy, Draco, I'm just having a hard time. And it really ticks me off that you made me this way, I like it, but my emotions are out of control, I cant help it. I may come off as an ice-cold bitch but that's just the way you made me, ok? I won't run away anymore, I promise." I explained. I walked out of the shower in a black towel. "I'm trying not to be that person, but I can't help it."

He was still turned around. His head looking to the ceiling for answers. "My mother did this," he said, "she made your personality remember. Don't worry we'll fix this, I promise." He sounded said, almost resentful, of me, or his mom? I don't know. I didn't want to know. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and tugged. I wouldn't budge the first couple of times but then he gave in and turned around, eyes closed. "Are you clothed?" he asked. Laughing a little bit maybe at the fact, he was actually respecting me for once.

"As clothed as I can be in a bathroom." I laughed the answer out, and he smirked while slowly opening his eyes. Checking the water, he smirked and an evil glint in his eye started to stir.

"Well now Miss Elizabeth it is time for us to go shopping." He stated as he picked me up, making sure my towel was staying on and brought me to my room. He flung me on my bed, and laughed over and over again as he looked at my expression. Shocked for one that he picked me up in a towel. Turned on, that he's this close to me and his not even thinking about touching me. And happy, for once I liked my body.

"Well Mr. Draco, I have to get dressed. So leave," I said as I headed over to my suit case. But when I turned around I noticed he was sitting on my piano bench.

"Did you forget what my dad said about 'big commotion, cant leave you alone for a second'? I didn't so I'll turn around while you get dressed." He picked the piano bench up and moved it facing the wall as he sat down. He tried to make it feel less awkward by making conversation.

"Do you play the piano? I bet you can, my dad wouldn't have requested it if you couldn't. But I never hear you playing, do you not like it, should I get it moved? Do you like it here?" He was rambling, sounded kind of nervous, like he was regretting staying here while I was getting dressed after all. I put on a pair of short shorts, and a dark green tank top, and some black converse. I walked over to him, he was still talking, quiet to himself about what he should and should not do. I laughed, and told him to turn around. Thinking he will do it eyes open, but wrong. Same as the bathroom, "Are you really dressed," he asked teasingly.

"Yup," I replied. "Feel." I took his hand in mine, and before he could withdrawal, I pressed it to my stomach. I never noticed how big his hands were until now. So ruff, I could imagine them running all over me. Wait what's up with me? Did someone get to decide the level of my sex drive too? That's one major thing I will ask Narcissa when I see her. What the hell did she do to my personality?

I looked up, away from his hands and looked to his face. I laughed, it was drained of all color except, a bright red to his cheeks. Draco Malfoy blushes, how cute. I let go of his hand, and he dropped it. "So let's go," I stated. He still didn't open his eyes, just took my hand in his and apparated us to there front gate was. When I opened my eyes this time, so did he. He was more composed this time, checks less red, and face less pale. I smiled, liking his vulnerability.

I didn't even notice the black limo in front of us until his hand was reaching for the door. He opened and I sat down inside, all black leather, nice. Until I looked to the back full seat of of the car, in a big fur jacket, Narcissa Malfoy. She wasn't just a made up fairy tale, the ice cold bitch in the frigid flesh. No I had questions, and now that bitch was going to answer.

AN: thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming, and let me know what you think about this one. This is probably going to be a long story, I want their relationship to develop, and not make it look like Elizabeth is a whore, or Draco is just trying to seduce her. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just seeing her made me want to scream, but instead I froze. Draco grabbed my hand and urged me forward, almost pulling me into the exchanged a hug, it looked real,  
but knowing the two; it was just a show. She grinned at me, then started calling Lucius on her Blackberry. Draco grabbed my hand, and slipped it into his. It was nice, warm; welcoming even. What made it even better is Narcissa was too occupied to notice it.

"Mhm, shes here. Yes, a new wardrobe, her clothes are hideous, and books. Mhm, a broom?  
Ha. Well see if shes up to flying. Yes, we'll be home in a couple of hours, I love you, Bye Lucius." She glanced out the window the entire time while talking to him. Draco, picked up his phone himself, and also started texting with his freehand. While the other was latched onto mine. I loved his hands, they were ruff. And yet, i felt so safe with his hand in mine. The warmth, god the warmth. It was grabbing me, touching me in all the right places, consuming me.

"MMM,"Draco's mom cleared her throat, pulling me straight out of my day dream. ' Snap out it' I told myself, he's Draco Malfoy. The boy you've spent your entire life hating! How can you be even think of liking him? I looked up at the conversation around me, Narcissa and Draco were talking about clothing stores.

"We can start with casual, and move into comfortable," Narcissa spoke, "then, if she likes she can look around and get anything that she would like, does that sound acceptable to you Draco?" she asked. I hated how they talked around me, never asked what i wanted. Only if it was OK, with their already made up minds. Draco dropped my hand, and glanced at me.

"Does that sound good with you Elizabeth?" Draco asked. I think he had a feeling that i was very pissed off. But he just gave me a dumbass smirk, and nodded to his mom yes. Then his mom started texting again, never looking up from the glowing screen. And Draco turned toward me.

"Dont be a bitch. We are not turning this car around, and your definatley not running away this time. Understood?" His face showed annouance, but i know underneath he was trying to keep from smirking.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I replied. Starring out my window, trying to figure out where they were taking me. I saw trees, and highways. We sat in silence for at least two hours. By this time, Narcissahad brought out a book, and started reading. And Draco had moved farther away from me (realizing i was not going to talk to him) and put in his ipod, and started to dozing off.

I felt the limo starting to slow down to a stop, and the driver talking to somebody, then we started to speed up agian, keeping it at a slow 30 mph. Narcissa woke Draco up, I watched as her motherly instinct came in, and she whispered to him we were here.

He woke up abruptly. His hair messier than before, but so much more sexier. He had the type of hair that made you want to run your fingers through it, he had sex hair. But i refrained myself from showing him i was not mad at him, instead i watched Narcissa open the door and get out of the limo.

The moment the door opened, i realized where we were at. A loud screeching noise hit my ears and i broke into a cold sweat. I've only heard these sounds one other time in my life, and even then i passed out. The airport. Damn them, Damn her. I know she did this to me, she didn't take away of my fear of flying. That's what she was joking about in the car with Luscious. Ohh I'm going to kill her. I lunged out of the car, ready to jump on her, but before i got the chance, Draco grabbed my by arm, and pulled back.

"Behave." He whispered, apparently, he didn't sleep well. I jerked me toward a sleek black jet. Figures, they own a jet. Great. Fucking Great. My cold sweat had gotten worse, and Draco noticed as my palms started sweating as well. I glanced back and saw Narcissa paying the driver as he turned his car around and drove away.

Draco then headed toward the jet, when he got to the stairs, he pushed me ahead of him, and made me go up the stairs first. I hesitated, not wanting to go. He pushed me. I resisted, grabbing the rails so he could move me, I figured it was all fair game, until i felt something against my back and he whispered something.

"Locomotor Mortis," He whispered. And i felt my knees locked together, i was unable to move. "This is what happens when you deside to be stubborn Elizabeth, i have to do things myself". He picked me up, and started carrying me onto the plane!

"Let me go you idiotic, selfish prick! I hate planes, let me go! Set me down this instant Draco! I hate flying, set me down!" i screamed, but it seemed as though he didn't care. He carried me past the first part of the plane, where i observed movie style seating, with a large flat screen TV and past the sitting room, where their was a dinner table, a couple couches, and a poker table, and into a hall way with three different rooms. The one in the middle was Draco's. He opened to door without even shifting my weight, and dropped me onto the bed.

His eyes were furious, his hair was almost the same as when we left the limo, but his body looked like it was going to explode. "This is how you treat me? Because of a bloody PLANE? Your going to scream at me because your afraid of flying? Maybe you shouldn't be such a bitch!", my eyes were watering. He was mad at me because he had to fight with me to get on this plane. Maybe i should sorry? What the hell was i thinking, No this is his fault. i don't have to say shit.

"Your so annoying! You always think this is about you, well it's not! Have you ever thought maybe this is as hard for us as is is for you? Damn it! Just think for a fucking second." His explosion was over. He walked out of the room, without even removing the charm. Instead, he slammed the door behind him. And that was the last time i saw him for 25 minutes. In that time i examined his room, stared at the wall. Cried as i felt the plane lift off the ground, and tried to picture myself at the burrow. With harry, Ron, and Ginny. Which made me cry even more.

I heard the door crack open, and Narcissa walk in. My anger was calmed, but pride was still intacted, so i looked at the wall. She sat down next to me on the bed and the bed shifted. I wish Draco would've taken this charm off before he left so i could walk away. But he didnt, damn it.

"I know your angry with me, and I'm sorry i didn't take your fear away, i just want you to get over this fear. But instead of seeing the bright side of the situation your being a prick and have upset Draco. This was suppose to be a good opportunity for you to get to know each other, but instead you managed in the first 5 hours to get him to hex you. Brilliant. I'll get him to remove it after I'm done her, but right now, i need to know how you are." She sounds sympathetic. I fell for her charm, and my pride flew out of the room, just as Draco has.

"Honestly? I'm OK. i could be better, but your doing all that you can, I'm sorry if I've upset you. I just cant help it, my emotions are going insane, i think somethings wrong with and did you do something to my sex drive?" it all came out like slurs, jumbling one sentence to the next. And i didn't even noticed i asked the last question till she laughed.

"Ha ha, you noticed that did you? But i noticed when i was making that part, that in your old life you had never been kissed. And i figured with your already sexual attraction to Draco, you might be a better match then pansy." She was blushing, embarrassed that she had done what she did just so I could be more attracted to her son. Even at this point i was blushing, i couldn't believe that she did this! It was genius, she was using me here to her advantage. We were both ashamed at ourselves for being caught up our own free will. Her baiting me to like Draco and me liking Draco. She was smart.

"Well if that's all," she blushed, "I'll call Draco back in, to set you free." Then i felt the bed shift again, and she was out of the room. Draco walked back in, he looked more mellow, as he said the counter spell, and set my knees back into my control. I moved around a little bit, as i stood up, and started walking toward the door, He walked past me, and layed on his bed, with his front facing the ceiling. He was emotionless, but still looked like a god. Instead of exiting the room, i shut the door, and turned around staring at Draco and walked over to him. He refused to look at me. So i decided to talk myself into a better situation.

"Look at me, Draco" i whispered. He didnt move. I placed my hand on his arm, "look at me". He still didnt move, i better put Narcissas gift to good use i thought. I placed my knee on the bed, and swung my leg over his hips, so i was straddling him. "Look at me" I said agian, no look on his part. Finally, i placed both my hands on either side of his head and forced him to look at me, he still looked emotionless. "I'm sorry", i whispered. Then like a ray of hope, he started grinning. He got up on his elbows, with me still straddling him, and grinned.

"Really", he asked, "are you really sorry?" He asked, but as the same time, i felt his hips grind into mine, and i lost my breath. "Are you?" I still didn't answer, and in response, he flipped us over, his leg was hooked with mine, and his hands were the only things holding him up, his face was inches away from mine. "Are you really sorry", he breathed? God, he was teasing me, and he was amazing at it.

"Yeah", i breathed, trying to control my breathing, and my heart race, that was beating un belivably fast right now.

He smiled back at me, and ground his hips into mine again. "good", he breathed. Until this moment i didn't realize how close his lips were to mine. They were glistening. I lowered my eyes, to looked at them, and i saw them move into a smirk, i look back up at his eyes, and he laughed. "Very good," he said as his glistening lips came down on mine. They moved endlessly, they were so soft, so pleasant. I couldn't breath, and i felt his hand move up to my stomach, my face was burning. He broke free of my lips, and his face moved to my neck, he chuckled, and i felt his entire body move against mine. "Great" he whispered. And i smiled. He then, untangled myself from him, and got off the bed, and stood up on the floor. He looked at me, sprawled across the floor, my hair everywhere, my cheeks burning, and my shirt slightly higher from his moving his hand on my stomach. He then gave me that arrogant smirk, and left me in his room, on his bed. Able to move, but not wanting to. Because i have just kissed Draco Malfoy. And i have no idea if i wanted it to happen, or what is going to happen next.

AN: So let me know what you think, sorry it's been awhile since my last post, but I've been busy with school. The chapters should be coming up more easily now! so let me know what you think, and any scenes that you want to be in the next couple of chapters! No Flames- or bad Criticism. The next chapter will be up as soon, as you guys tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters, just the story in which they live in.

Drinking in the pleasure was almost too much to bear. My lips tingled, my heart raced. I wanted more, and felt a need for it, a yearn for his lips. MOVINg agianist mine. I mean, sure, i've kisssed plenty of guys. Three to be exact, Victor Krum, Ron [on a dare], and Harry sometime during out 5 years together, but NEVER had it felt like that. Like i was going to explode out of my skin, like i was on fire. And if it did, i would have never stopped. Kissing them. I lifted my head up off of the bed and looked around. A desk, with a laptop ontop, closed. With a dresser backed up againist the wall, with a couple old books thrown onto of it. His room smelled like grass, in a good way, like after your lawn was just cut. I missed that smell at home with mom and dad. Or my old mom and dad? Who are my actual mom and dad now? I was over thinking this too much. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, I was exhausted.

From fighting draco onto the plane, to five minutes ago, feeling the most pleasurable thing ever. I needed sleep. So i curled up in a ball, and with my back on the bed, and my head facing toward the ceiling, i drifted off into a dreamland. I didnt feel the plane land. I didnt feel the plane stop. What i did feel at that very second, was a 135lb male onto of me, pressing into all the right places, and breathing into my face, staring into my eyes. Not only did it scare the shitt out of me. But in a weird way it turned me on, I felt his hands grab my wrists and pin them to the bed. And i felt his eyes looking straight into mine, and then i felt something totally unfamiliar to me. I felt something rock hard agianist my leg. 'So that's why he was breathing so heavy i wondered. He finally spoke, "the plane landed", he said, his voice ragged and deep.

"I can tell", i whispered, trying to shift alittle bit, but only left me in a harder spot. His legs in between mine, spreading mine wider. My breath hitched. And he noticed it, he noticed everything.

"Nervous?" he asked, "Is the great Elizabeth nervous? Of a boy of all things? Of Draco Malfoy?", he asked, taunting me. And grinding into me with every question asked. The truth is, i was nervous he felt big. And i was so small, and he was not. After all look at us, one of us was a sex god, and the other, well was not. I was a virgin. And sex was something that scared the shit out of me as well. He must have saw it in my eyes, because the situation just antagonized him more. "Do you feel me?" He half moaned. I didn't have to answer, we both felt him at that moment; Growing, as if he possibly needed to get any bigger in that department.

"To bad your under age," he laughed as he got up off of me.

"Wait!" I yelled at him, as he started leaving the room. "What do you mean i'm underage, i'm 18!"

"Wrong agian , you are as of 3 days ago, 16." He replied, smirking. So I was 16, and he was 18. Wtf? I was 18, almost 19 four days ago!, and now this. So how am I in my 7th year? I had so many more questions to ask, but he left the room. and once agian i was by myself.

"Draco!" I yelled after him but he was gone. Long gone, probably gone to take care of his little problem without having to explain to his mom. THe rest of the day was pretty much a blur. Narcissa had quite the endurance for a shopper we went to stores. All types of stores, mainly brand name, names people recognize; Gucci, Prada, Channel, Dooney&Bourke, Victoria Secret, Coach, etc. I had enough shoes and clothes by the end of everything that I had no idea how I was suppose to carry it all to Hogwarts.

We arrived home later that evening and the house elves apparated my things into my room and started putting them into drawers and hanging things up as I went to the library to get somethings to read that night.

When I got down to the library and started looking for the books I found five that would be useful and picked them up, I felt somebodys arms snake around my waste and I froze. I felt there mouth come to my ear, they were so close I could feel their lips grazing my ear.

"Nervous?" The voice asked. I knew who it was just by the way it came out. His voice was husky, heavy even, and filled with lust, but even as Elizabeth and with this new body, I knew I wanted nothing more than to loose my virginity for love, not lust.

"No." I spoke with more control than he did. "No?" He questioned pushing his once agian growing problem into the lower portion of my back. "Nope," I laughed, removing his arms and grabbing my books making a way toward the door. He was still standing in his same position, mouth hanging slightly open, and his face furious. "I'm underage remember?" I said as I walked out of the room. As I closed it I heard Draco mutter something that made me blush. "Damn." ============================================================================================== ======

The next couple of weeks went by fairly quickly up until the day of the Hogwarts Express ride to the castle, Dumbledore had pulled some strings seeing how I was suppose to be head girl, and Draco had worked hard enough to become head boy, we could still hold our status; even though most of the students in our grade would be outraged, nobody would question the headmaster. Draco had barley spoken more than two sentences since the library accident, we both knew that he couldn't handle be in the same room with me without him wanting to jump my bones. So he stayed his distance.

Narcissa had packed our belongings and said our good byes as she sent us through the portal to the Hogwarts express. They stepped onto the train, and he let her pick the carrige as he followed her. "What do you think your doing?" I asked angrily pissed off at him thinking he could force me to sit with him and his friends that I loathed.

"Sit." He commanded and I did as I was told, not wanting to piss him off or anything. "Their going to ask you questions, you're pureblood. No realations to me, our parent's were friends. Your mom and dad died, your italian, old money." He spoke quick, "Favorite subject potions, whatever you do DONT mention Potter or the Weasleys, you don't know them at this point. Don't mention Hermione either" he said quickly, as I tried to register everything. A few seconds later Pansy and Blaise Zambini walked through the door in their robes, looking utterly confused at Draco sitting alone in a cabin with a beautiful girl and not doing anything.

Blaise was the first to speak " Hello, Mrs....." He started off by kissing my hand and sat down next to me while Pansy had taken her seat in Draco's lap, She put her arm around his shoulders and he put his arm around her waist, and she pecked him quick on the lips; awakining the anger that I have been holding back since I sat down in this cabin.

I laughed and crossed my legs in my new skirt that was pretty short at this point, due to my new body. "You may call me Elizabeth, but my last name is Carter."

"Shes beautiful Draco, were did you find her?" Blaise said licking his lips and looking me up and down.

"She's new Blaise, so calm down." Draco said as Pansy kissed him. I hated seeing his lips meet her's perfectly like that, how could i have been so stupid? I knew he and his whore Pansy would always have a thing.

"Where did you move here from?" Asked Pansy, harshley, as if she believed I didn't belong in their cabin.

"She's old money, babe. Her parents and her lived in Italy, and they were friends with my parents, but her parent's just died in a fire and now she's living with me and my family," Said Draco meeting my eyes.

"Blood?" asked Pansy annoyingly. So I met her eyes, and said it without hesitation.

"Pure." I said staring at her. Pansy laughed and started kissing Draco agian knowing she had competition. "You want to leave them alone, and go have our own fun?" Blaise said, at this Draco's eyes opened wide and his eyes glanced over to mine. Blaise's reputation was just as colorful as Draco's, Sex God. Left his girl's wanting more, but after they were used he never went back. He was a smart student, and Pureblood of cource. Draco and Blaise were best friends, and what better way to make Draco jealous then go and makeout with Blaise.

After all it wasn't like Blaise was hard on the eyes. He was soft, with skin a little darker than Dracos and Dark italian hair with bright blue eyes. He had perfect lips which held perfect teeth.

Finally when Pansy let go of Draco's lips, and hers moved to his neck he spoke, "Do you think that's such a good idea Elizabeth?" His voice was heavy.

But before I could speak my annoyance to him, Blaise spoke first. " You know she's in good hands mate." Blaise said, as he grabbed my waist and started pulling me out of the door into another empty cabin. But before I left the threshold of the cabin I looked back at an angry Draco who stood up and pulled off his shirt as Pansy started taking off hers. My eyes instantly watered in hatred and I followed Blaise into an empty cabin.

Blaise shut the door and sat down next to me, "You don't have to be scared you know? It won't hurt." He promised. Which made me blush and laugh.

"Sorry, Blaise but i'm not the type." Kind of smirking at his dissappointment. "So you like Draco?" He asked automatically knowing the answer. I shifted in my seat and blushed more.

"Maybe, but I still think we can have fun, if he can." I suggested looking at his smirk growing across his cheeks.

"Your evil, you know he's going to kill me if I so even touch you the wrong way correct?" He laughed

"Yeah I know, but your his best friend i'm guessing, and that Pansy girl in their, he can't exactly tell me what to do with you when he's in there having sex with her? Can he?" I asked, not being afraid of the big bad Draco when he just about made me cry in front of Blaise Zambini.

"You obviously have not met the real Draco." Blaise laughed, and I did too, but he had no idea.

"And you obviously have never met me," I said, as I pushed him back into the seat so he was laying on his back and I crawled on top of him. My hair was hanging over one side of my face, and draped down creating a shadow for me. My legs were hanging over his, and my skirt seemed to have gotten shorter in the process. His blue eyes were looking up at me, amused at me and how far I was willing to go to make Draco jealous, I rolled my hips into his groin as he sucked in his breath.

"Nervous?" I asked laughing at the change in power in room. Blaise didn't seem to want to answer as he caught his lips with mine and moved agianist them. He was the type not to loose control with a girl, I knew this, and yet he was practicly melting beneath me. Slowly and sweetly his lips moved agianist me, turning them into hot and heated as I soon started moving my body agianist his willingly. It was nothing like Draco but you could tell he has had some practice. His lips moved to my neck as I smirked at his eagerness. It was nice.

I grabbed his head in both my hands and looked at him right in the eyes. "Take it slow," I said, capturing his lips once agian and tasting him as my tounge worked it's way into his mouth. He opened his mouth slowly teasing me in the process while his hands rubbed circles into my hips.

We were like that for the next twenty minutes, taking time to enjoy each others slowness, doing nothing but making out. After we stopped our session we both laughed at each other appearence, Blaise's neck was red, while I had two hicky's on one side of my neck. My hair was messed up, and his was fine just as always, hanging in his eyes. His shirt was off and mine had ridden up a bit, but I never gave him the chance to get any farther than my belly button.

"Shall we?" He asked, laughing as we hooked arms, after we had gotten our selves straightned up to go back and face the two. We walked some five feet to the outside of our original compartment and opened the door to see an annoyed Pansy laying in the cabin alone.

"Where's Draco, Pans?" asked Blaise.

"Out looking for her," Said Pansy annoyingly.

Just as me and Blaise sat down on the opposite seat across from her, Draco came storming in the compartment with searching eyes.

"There you are," he said as he looked from me to Blaise. Then he spotted Blaise's neck and mine also, "Blaise can I have a word with you outside?" Draco asked. Hatred and betrayal were written across his face.

"Can't you just say it here," He said brushing Draco's request off his shoulder and moving a piece of hair from my face and placing it behind my ear.

"Blaise, outside now." Draco spoke, with nothing but anger in his voice. Blaise moved away from me and stepped outside with Draco.

"You know he's mine," Pansy said as the door closed. "We have sex all the time. Draco, is. You can have Blaise, but if you touch Draco, you'll have me to deal with." She spoke casually as if we were talking about shopping.

"He's a big boy." I said, Pansy face turing red in anger, just as Draco's had when he saw me with Blaise.

We felt the train stop and the cabin door opened, were Pansy got her things and walked out of the door. Blaise came back in, smirking at me, got his things, and walked out behind here. After he left, Draco came back in and shut the cabin door.

"Listen, you must think this as payback. It's not, trust me. Your way out of your league going into this. He's my best friend, it doesnt make me jealous, just annoyed. It's not payback, your single, yes, but your mine. I won't compete for you" He growled as he grabbed me and pushed me up agianist the door.

"Who said you had to have me?Really then, because I belong to nobody that just shagged somebody else almost right in front of my eyes." I half yelled at him. His face blushed at that, we both knew he was ashamed that he was so sexually represed that he needed a quicky with Pansy.

"You belong to me, she does not. Theres the differnce." This angered me even more, so I loosened my hand from his grip and smaked him hard on his face to where he backed off of me to put his hand on his reddened cheek. I grabbed my belongings quickly and made my way out of the door, but not before turning back to see him still standing there, holding his cheek. I stopped,  
getting ready to apologize, but he spoke before I could.

"You know you just entered hell right?" He asked smirking. I laughed and kept walking, I believe he's the one who brought me there in the first place, as I made my way over to Blaise who put his arm around me, knowing I wanted to piss off Draco even more. He looked down at me and smirked.

Oh yes Mr. Malfoy. The war has begun.

AN: How did you like it? I've started acouple other stories, so if you liked this you should check out some of the other ones. I kinda enjoyed this chapter myself. READ&&REVIEW(:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I made my way over to Blaise, he slipped his arm around my waist and grinned down at me. He green eyes dancing with excitment. I saw Pansy look over at us with sheer discust written all over her face. We walked over to a row of carrigaes and got in the first one that was available, behind us I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville get a seperate carriage and I almost jumped out of my skin. They were here. I was here. And I wished to tell them everything. My thoughts were interupted as I made my way into the carriage, followed by Blaise and Pansy. Minutes later Draco joined us, he climbed in the carriage and sat down next to Pansy putting an arm around her.

"What took you so long, baby?" Pansy asked kissing him on the cheek. Fire raced through my body, I had an urge to punch her. I had an urge to kill her. As if Blaise had read my mind, he slipped his arm around me and squeezed. I might be able to win this war between me and Draco after all!  
I gently placed my hand mid way on Blaise's thigh.

Draco noticed. "I had some things to do Pans, you know I made Head Boy this year." His face contorted as he watched my fingers squeeze Blaise's thigh. HA. HA. HA.

Blaise breathed out, I could tell I was getting him 'excited'. "Yeah, Draco, who is Head Girl this year anyways?"

"I honeslty don't know," Draco replied. "It was supposed to be Granger but you know that Mudblood, played stupid and got herself killed. Now McGonagall said Dumbledore's making a special exception for Head Girl this year." He glanced over to me slightly and grinned.

But I wasn't happy, not at all. He basically insulted me. The old me, but still me none the less. How could he? He hadn't said anything of the sort for the past three months that I had lived with him! Nothing at all. Tears welled up in my eyes, tickling my eye lids, and threatening to ruin my makeup and my perfect compose.

I didn't want to be here. Not with him, unless it came with an apology. The carriages still hadn't started moving yet, I supposed they wouldn't move for another five minutes. The carriage door swung open and Crabbe and Goyle were standing outside starring.

"Is there any room in here mate?" Crabbe asked, peering through the cabin. This was my chance to show him. To show Draco I would NOT put up with him being an asshole to me.

"This is my cue to leave," I said as I leaned over and kissed Blaise on the cheek, making him blush alittle, and making Draco's face red with anger.

"Leave to where?" Draco asked, staring straight at me. He had this look in his eyes that dared me to walk out of that carriage.

"To go and meet my other friends," I laughed, acting like he knew where I was going. His eyes almost looked black as I hopped out of the carriage and looked at Crabbe and Goyle starring at me.

"Boys," I said to them as I smiled and winked at them before turning around to find the carriage in which Harry, and the rest of them were in. Not more than three feet away I heard Crabbe's voice.

"Is she taken?" He asked. Followed by a punching noise, and a "What the fuck was that for Draco?"

I inwardly laughed as I figured I had won round one sucessfully. Elizabeth 1. Draco 0.

I approached the cabin with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the gang. I reached for the handle but stopped at the door. Should I go in? Should I go back to Dracos carriage and watch Draco and Pansy flirt for the next 15 minutes?

I hesitated a moment before I reached over and opened the carriage door. Inside Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, followed next by Neville, Luna, and Ron.

I tried to get my voice together as I asked " Full up?"

Harry stared, as did Ron, Neville and luna. Ginny was the only one who wasn't mesmorized who replied, "Not at all!" as she grinned widley, and and her eyes sparkled. I stepped into the carriage and sat down next to Harry near the window.

"What grade are you in?" Ron asked, still blushing and starring alittle bit, same old Ron. Still didn't know how to talk to a girl.

"Umm 7th I believe. And you?" Ron's eyes opened wider at my answer and he glanced at Harry, whom blushed a little bit, and recieved a pinch from Ginny. They all mumbled 7th, and started bombarding me with questions.

"Age" Harry asked.

"16" I said laughing, as everyone gave me a questioning look.

"Your 16?" Neville repeated, "I think you might not be a 7th year then,"

I glanced over to him and laughed, "Actually I blieve I am in the right year, I'm just ahead of alot of people my age, so you can guess I skipped acouple of grades."

"So what brought you here?" Harry asked finally.

I sighed getting ready to tell my elaborate story and hoped to God they believed me. "I lived in Italy with my family for sometime, I guess you can say I'm from a long line of Pureblood witches and wizards," I glanced around and saw everyone's faces grimace, but still waiting for me to continue my story. " Last year there was a fire started in our house when I was over at my friend Jessica's house. My Parent's didn't make it, so I was sent at the bequest to my parent's will to live with hmmmm...The Malfoy's I believe. And now I'm attending school here at Hogwarts."

THat had gotten everyone's attention, Harry's eyes were almost coming out of his head, as were Ron's, Luna and Ginny had sank lower in there seats while Neville looked like he was about to faint.

"Your livvinng..with Draco Malfoy?" Ron repeated, "Then why the bloody hell are you in our carriage?"

I looked shocked at this, "ummm, I guess I was looking for friends...but I guess I'll leave then", I said as I lifted my frigid body to move, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

"You don't have to go, Elizabeth. Please forgive Ron, he's been kind of a prat, since well. Since our friend Hermione Granger died. Please stay with us," He looked sincere. I hoped he was, I remembered all the great times we had, First Year-Sixth Year. I missed his bluish eyes, and his floppy hair that moved everytime he shoke his head.

I glanced over at Ron who was red with embarassment. "yeah, umm sorry about that." I almost doubled over laughing. Ron, never, and i mean never said sorry. Well maybe my 'death' changed a few things. HA. The carriage ride continued as such, questions, answers, repeat.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, I was the first out of the carriage, only to notice a very pissed off Draco with his arm around a very pissed off Pansy. Blaise looked rather amused while, Crabbe and Goyle stared wide eyed as they noticed who i was in the carriage with.

Potter. Weasley's. Luna. Neville. Ohh this definatly was payback.

He walked over to us, Pansy right by his side.

"Elizabeth, I thought I told you not to mess with the wrong people." He said smugly as if I was his property. As if he owned me.

I felt my face redden, out of anger. "And I thought I told you Draco, that I can do what I please. As it should not concern you." His eyes were wild. His voice was thick with disgust.

"Vice Versa." Shit, I thought. I just jumped into a whole knew ball game because of my stupid mouth. I watched him walk away and join Blaise and the rest of his gang and head up to the castle. Harry and the rest of the Gyriffyndors looked at me as if I was god. I had just stood up to Draco Malfoy. Royal Prat extrodianair. Slytherin Sex God. and then their was me, the almighty Elizabeth Carter.

The knocker down of Slytherin egos. The rest of the trip to the castle was a blur, I pretended to be amazed at the castle and all the magic in the air, until I noticed that a group of Slythrin boys weren't at their table when sorting had begun.

So I guess I took it upon my will to track Draco down and put him back in his rightful spot at the table. I started wondering toward corridors until I was at the courtyard. It was aluminated with the light of the moon, and you could see the trees from where I was standing, it was beautiful.

Until I heard Slytherins, coughing Slytherins. Smoke was thick in the air, cigarette smoke. Ohh I was going to kill Draco. I headed over to the group were they were laughing and each had a cigarette in their mouth. Draco looked amazing, with his ripped jeans and black shirt and hair messy, he looked edible. He saw me and smirked, taking another drag of his cancer stick just to annoy me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him annoyingly. I looked around, Blaise was also smoking, as was Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, and a few other attractive males I did not know. The looked at me like I was some new meat for sale, Nott winked at me, and Blaise nodded in my direction.

"Is it not obvious Elizabeth? I thought you were smart enough to know, but I may have been wrong...." He trailed off, taking another drag of his cigarette.

I reached up to his arm that was holding the cigarette and smacked it out of his hand, as it hit the ground, his pale face no longer held a smoke and three slytherins had their wands pulled. But luckly I was quicker I pushed Draco back and he stubbled until his back hit a pillar. I winced at the contact, it looked like it hurt, but he didn't flinch.

Wand drawn, I pressed it to his throat. "Now you listen here Draco, this is not some sort of game. If you want to kill your lungs, go ahead. Just don't waste your time talking to me anymore. In fact don't talk to me ever." I withdrew my wand and turned toward Blaise.

"And you," I said as I made my way toward him. "Don't think that doesn't count toward you either, now I have to be sorted in to a house. Have fun, and Draco don't forget what I said. I have no problem with keeping my word." I said as I left off toward the Main Hall once more to await my sorting. As I left, I heard Nott's annoyingly loud voice.

"WHO was that?" He asked to nobody in particular. It was Blaise you answered first, "That my dear should be a Slytherin."

Followed by Draco, "That Nott, that, is Hogwarts worst nightmare."

Nott laughed, "She sure is hott for a nightmare though, isn't she?" The rest of the group laughed as they all inhaled once more, before I turned the corner and started running toward my destination.

I was found McGonagall, "Mrs. Carter, it is your turn, be swift". She said as she pushed me through the doors to the great hall, I was the last one. Great, all the more attention I needed. Draco and his buddies were now at their table, grinning up at me, Harry and Ginny beaming, while Ron just blushed. I made my way over to the chair as a few cat calls were called, and where followed by whistling. The hat was placed over my head.

"Ahhhhh." It spoke at once. "Your a bright witch, and powerful. Possibly one of the most powerful that's passed through those doors. You brave, but somethings there. Something I can't pinpoint. Your almost....dangerous." It whispered, and a hushed silience fell over the crowd. "No matter", it spoke agian, "you would fit in almost every house. But I choose.......Slytherin!"

A roar errupted among the boys of Slytherin while most of the girls glarred. Harry and Ginny looked dissappointed, as did Neville. Draco smirked, as I made my way over to the Slytherin, but instead of sitting down next to Draco and Blaise; I picked a spot by a bunch of first year boys who giggled the moment I sat down.

Dumbledore then stood up and spoke. "It's nice to see the old and the new back at Hogwarts, but we've had a tragic due to the war, and we have lost a fellow student. Hermione Granger, let's have a moment of peace." He waited 35 seconds before speaking agian. "But onto further matters of the Head's. The Head Boy this year with the highest marks is to be Draco Malfoy!"

The Slytherins errupted yet agian, cheering for their God. "And as full the witch who is to fill in Mrs. Granger's position as Head Girl, we will be making an acception. This witch had the higheset marks, even that about Mrs. Granger and the head boy, although she is new, it is the rule. Your knew appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts is Elizabeth Carter." The hall was quiet, until a slow growing clap over at the Gyriffindor table started, and people joined in.

All I heard through the meal was talking, about me. I hated it, didn't these people have anything else to talk about. Ive heard it all. Me and Draco, Me and Blaise, my past, my future, what the sorting hat said, how i shouldn't be head girl, how I should be head girl. I was sick of it all.

Thanks to my good luck, Snape and McGonagall came over and retrieved Draco and I to show us our new room. We walked in silence, it was thick and annoying, but way better than the noise of the Great Hall. The lead us up until the top stair case till we reached a dead end, with a picture of a mermaid. "Your password is 'draught'. It changes monthly, you will get notice from the headmaster of the new password as it changes. You will be informed of your responsibilities soon enough, please be civil. You have different rooms with a conjoining bathroom and a common room with a library.

We thanked them and walked inside, closing the door behind us. I didn't even notice Draco, as I starred at the common room. The walls were filled of books, I made a vow never to leave this room.

I was quickly knocked out of my fantasy world, but a very annoying blond person. I felt his breath on the nape of my neck and shivered, He was so close, almost as close as he was on the train.

"So how about you appoligise for the scene you made today, in the courtyard and the train. And I'll think of ways you can make it up to me, that is, if you can satisfy me by your begging for my forgiveness." I was frozen, his proximity felt too good to describe, I needed this I needed him.

He laughed, "I'll even let you get on your knees," He spoke as I felt him smirk agianist my ear. Ohh boy.

AN:So i didn't like the beginning that well, but as it went on I enjoyed it. Thanks everybody whos been reviewing. The reviews mean everything to mee, the more elaborate the better, and the more it makes me want to write more!!! READ&REVIEW! Thanks (: and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I felt my breath hitch at the way he said it.

'On your knee's.' A demand, and it was sure as hell a demand that I wasn't taking.

Who was he? Who was he to tell me what I can do? He almost missed me being sorted into a house for Merlin's sake!! I was pissed at him, and here I was, almost getting excited at the thought of being touched by Draco Malfoy.

I needed to act quick, so I turned around to face a smirking Draco Malfoy. "Should we head up to the bedroom for you to repay me? Or should we just move to the couch?" He was serious!! His voice was smooth and velvety. And he was too confident for his own good. He needed to know that I meant business.

"The couch." I said, as I saw his eyebrows raise. He slowly walked over to the couch and smirked, noticing that I was now in front of him. God he was hot. I pushed him back on the couch, and he smirked once more under his messy long blond hair.

"This is some reward. Did you finally realize that Blaise could never make you feel like I make you feel?" He asked huskily and deep as I straddled his lap and wrapped my hands around his head. I laughed at his question and leaned into his ear and nipped at it lightly electing a moan from Draco.

"Actually," I breathed, as I licked the outer shell of his ear, "He makes me feel SOO much better than you could EVER make me feel." I laughed as I got up off of him, not even bothering to see the look on his face, and made my way toward my room.

I thought I was safe, I didn't even hear him stand up, before I was thrown up against the library wall. A binding spell. Damn, I didn't see that one coming.

"Really? Do you honestly believe that? I've lived with you for awhile Elizabeth, if you haven't forgotten. I know what makes you hot, and it isn't Blaise." He whispered as I felt his body pressed up against mine. He had cast a spell on me so I couldn't move my hands or feet. I was in trouble, because now that he no longer needed his hands to restrain himself, he could use them for other things. He gripped both sides of my head and brought his lips down onto mine. Hard.

He was no longer gentle. He was no longer patient. I knew, I just knew, I had pushed him to far. There was no doubt in my mind that Draco Malfoy was not a virgin. He must have had plenty of partners who have gotten there far share in his bed. And I was just a virgin to him. Another conquest.

Sure, I had thought maybe pansy was just saying those things to get on my nerves, but now I knew for the way his lips were moving against mine, and by the way his hands were now finding their very own way to my hips, there was no doubt in my mind. But surely he couldn't be thinking that we'd do anything more than kissing? Right?

All my thoughts were thrown into the air, as I felt his hand grasp my breast. And to make matters worse, my nipples involuntary hardened. Dammit, I thought, as I felt Draco smirk agianist my mouth. He kissed his way to my ear and leaned in.

"Really? So he does that to you?" He questioned, nodding down to my chest, his hand still attached to my breast, his thumb now running over it, and twisting it. "Does he?" He continued, but at this point, I couldn't answer him. I couldn't, I just knew I couldn't. If I opened my mouth at this point I would moan, possibly scream out in pleasure at this new feeling that was being forced upon me.

He pulled his face back to look at my expression, and I knew I must have looked silly. My black hair thrown everywhere and my small body frame bonded to the bookcase.

"Because I think I'm the first person to ever touch you like this. I think I'm the only person that can make you feel this way, I bet if touched you down there," He nodded below my waist again, "That you would be dripping wet." He smirked at the blush that reddened my ENTIRE face.

He did not just say that. He did not just say that. And the sad part was, He was right. How could I not, I was being touched and fondled by a guy that I had spent the entire summer with and had seen him shirt-less multiple times, and was now living next door to me! And we were sharing a common room and bathroom! Of coarse, I was wet at the thought...but he didn't know that, not yet at least.

I tried to shake my head no, but I knew I would just blush again at the thought of lying to him. Dammit! I was in such a terrible position.

Finally I guess he realized he wouldn't get a response from me, so he decided to egg me on until he received one.

"So your not wet right now? You don't want me? Should I check to make sure, since your mouth isn't betraying you maybe something else is...." He drifted off. His grey eyes starring into mine, his eyes were heated with want. Need.

I felt his fingers slipped below the hem of my underwear, and my eyes snapped shut. I couldn't hold it in any longer, with one more move of his hand, I let out the tinniest whimper you have ever heard.

This did it for Draco. "What was that?" He asked again as he grabbed my mound. This elected a moan from me and he removed his hand from my panties and walked back, smirking at my now current position. My hair thrown back, my shirt now wrinkled from my first touch of somebody grabbing my chest, and the top button of my pants slightly unbuttoned [I didn't even notice him undoing the button!].

He started walking toward his room before he lifted the charm off of me, I fell to the ground with a thud, on my hands and knees I looked up at him, starring at me from outside of his door.

"That was a great payment, Elizabeth. Just don't payback everybody with that, remember what I said on the train. I will NOT share you." and with that he closed his door and left me alone for almost the rest of the night, besides slipping a note under my door telling me that him smoking was none of my business and he doubted I would keep my end of the bargain.

He had no idea. I hated the smell of smoke, let alone the taste. I didn't even knew he smoke before today, sure I had seen plenty of packs in the trash bags around the house over the summer; but I always thought they belonged to Luscious or maybe even Narcissa [even though I saw her less than Luscious.]. But now I knew, I liked a smoker. I had kissed a smoker. AND Blaise smoked too! What was up with these Slytherin boys and making themselves seem badass. It was not something I wanted to deal with, so I needed to show them. Show Draco, that I would not stand for something like this.

So I had one of two options:

1) Totally refuse to talk to any Slytherins for the next or so, until he realizes I am a keeper of my word.

2) I can show him how disgusting it his to have a partner who smokes.

Hmmmm, Maybe I can do a combination of both. At this final thought, I fell back on my bed, and drifted into a lovely sleep thinking of that day, and all the places that were still on fire from Draco's ministrations.

The next day I awoke excited. I could carry out my plan today if the opportunity presented itself! And it would or at least I hoped it would.

I through the covers off of me, and undressed out of my shorts and tank top, and slipped into a black skimpy robe, the Narcissa had bought on one of her shopping trips. I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost looked sexy.

Narcissa was going to kill me. She must have really wanted Draco to have a girlfriend. Girlfriend, not some easy shag that his mother knew he had frequently. As she recalled one of the conversations she had with Narcissa, she made her way towards their adjoined bathroom.

_Narcissa glanced away from Elizabeth blushing. She had known her son had multiple partners, but she didn't think this girl in her new body would be so straight forward._

_"Tell me the truth, Mrs. Malfoy. How many girls has Draco slept with?" Elizabeth asked again, more forceful this time. She needed to know. If she wanted to see Draco, and actually see him, then she needed to know how many girls he had slept with. She needed to know if he thought she was just going to be another easy lay. Someone he could use for his own pleasure. She didn't want that, she deserved more than that. Hell. Her virginity deserved more than a quick shag._

_"Well, if you really are sure about this Elizabeth. Then I'll tell you the truth. Draco has had a good amount of partners. Not girlfriends, just partners. Then we'll need to start at the beginning. Draco had lost his virginity at a very young age. It was just before Voldemort had resurfaced into our world, he was 13. I wanted to kill his father for it." She glanced at me, seeing if I realized what she just confessed._

_"Let me see if I understand this correctly. Lucius Malfoy hired a prostitute for his son's thirteenth birthday?" I stared at her long and hard, this was insane. Their whole family was insane._

_"You have to realize Elizabeth, this is back when blood ties meant everything. When Lucius wanted Draco to grow up to be just like him, when Lucius wanted Draco to be a man. And to my son's dismay and my husband's stupid thoughts, in his world. Being a man was being able to take a woman. So yes, he hired someone for Draco, and you must know that I knew nothing about this, Draco only told me two years ago about how it happened. I was furious when I found out, my little boy, brought into something so young, that he didn't know what he was doing." She looked exhausted already from the story, but there was still more to discuss. I had to know it all, if I ever wanted him in my life._

_"Ok, so prostitute. Check. Continue, please Mrs. Malfoy. I need to hear all of this." I looked at her, did I really want to hear every conquest that Draco ever had? Probably not, but if the right time would come over the next months maybe I could ask him this himself, and hear his side of the story. Until then, I would listen to her tale as well as she knew it._

_"If your sure Elizabeth. By this time, when he was 15 I noticed he was in his room alot, and figured he must have been reading, but on one of my late night walks I heard screaming, and ran in. I had expected to see my son being tortured, instead I found a very pleased young girl with my son on top of her doing.....well I'll leave that to your imagination." she winked at this. What kind of mother winks at making a young girl squirm on what he could make them feel? Apparently Narcissa._

_I nodded, I actually understood this bit of information as I processed it through my head over and over again. I mean once you did it, you probably wanted more right? You probably wanted it alot, so that probably meant we should just stop this conversation while we were ahead. I didn't need to know anymore, and I was even feeling guilty. Draco should be telling me this, not her._

_I stood up from my chair, startling Narcissa. "I have to go.." I spoke quietly as I mumbled and walked out of the room. I had left her confused and worried. But she didn't even know that she had been the one to spark the thought in my mind that I wanted to feel her son's hands on me. It all started with Narcissa. Actually if you think about it, it started with Lucius; he after all drove his son into something that he shouldn't have been into for years._

I was pulled out of my memory when I bumped into something wet and hot. I looked down to see a towel wrapped around a very slim and toned chest, I wanted to look up, Oh how I wanted to look up. I wanted to see his playful eyes, and his gorgeous slick hair. but I couldn't I had to stay true to my plan. I had to ignore Draco Malfoy.

So I did what I had to do. I walked around him, and closed the bathroom door behind me, only to hear a faint, "You've got to be kidding me." before I started up the shower to get down to breakfast on time. I quickly got dressed and straightened my hair, so it was hanging right over my left eye slightly.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a tight white tank top exposing the section between my belly button and my hip area. I put on a pair of flip flops and grabbed my robes and wand as I made my way down to the Great Hall. I walked in and a silent hush fell over the room. The Slytherins looked up at me smirking, the Ravenclaws tried not to meet my eyes, the Hupplepuffs looked at me afraid, and the Gryffindors looked at me wary.

I decide to stir things up a bit. I walked over to Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Luna and sat across from them.

"This looks great," I said gladly as I shoveled some eggs on my plate getting an approval grunt from Ron, and a small smile from Luna.

Harry on the other hand, looked at me skeptically. "Why are you here?" He asked as most of the Hall continued with their meals and the noise level rised back to normal.

"To eat with friends? Am I not wanted?" I asked, wondering how Harry could have changed so much over the time that I had left him. He would have welcomed anyone, did he really not welcome me because I was Slytherin?

"That's not it. But you see, there's never been someone to cause this much trouble. And I'm not looking forward to being hexed my Malfoy and his buddies, if you actually want to be friends." He shifted his eyes, past my shoulder to an expected Draco Malfoy and probably Blaise Zambini mad as hell as my current seating arrangement. "I'm wondering about your motives, or lack there of."

I finally met his eyes and tried to force a sentence out of my dried throat. Was he always this straight forward? Or was I just not around enough to notice?

"I'm not here to play games, Harry. And trust me, they won't hex you. Not if I have any say in it." I looked him straight in the eyes and he seemed to accept my answer, for now at least. He went back to his food, as did everyone else.

But Ginny.

"So how was your summer, Elizabeth?" She asked grinning like a crazed teenage girl.

"Wonderful. Yours?" I responded politely. But that wasn't the response she was looking for. She scooted in closer to me on the opposite side of the table.

"Noooo, I want to know if you did anything with pale, blond, and evil over there glaring at you." She laughed at my face. I must have been blushing or something good because she couldn't stop laughing, which lead to me laughing.

So here I was, Slytherin, falling into hysterical fits with a Gryffindor in the middle of the Great Hall. This was rich. This was bloody rich.

"God! What did he do to you?" She finally giggled out, as people's gazes were finally uprooted from us to carry on with their own conversations.

"Nothing! Well, he did kiss me once, but I'm underage. So I told him no." This was true, all of this did happen, and much more. But she didn't need to know that. I needed to change the subject and fast.

"So ummm, what's going on with you and Mr. Harry Potter?" I asked teasingly, giggling as her face got as red as mine did. She glanced at him as he was engaged in a long conversation about Quidditch and the tryouts this year.

"You noticed did you? God you remind me so much of.....never mind. I like you already, and here I thought you were just another Slytherin. We are dating if you must know, but he's not much for PDA. Which is terrible, because we are never alone! Ron's always there or one of his friends are!" She whispered exasperated. I could feel the tiredness coming off of her.

"And ever since summer, Ron never leaves us alone. When our friend Hermione died, me and Harry tried to do other things you know.  
physically." She blushed at this, but I nodded for her to continue. "And Ron walked in and almost strangled Harry to death! It didn't help either because while my other brother's, Fred and George, got him off of Harry, I hexed him into a frog."

"You what?" I asked again, she just didn't tell me she hexed her brother into a frog did she?

"Yeah, it was worth it even though I got my wand taken away for the remaining of summer, and I was restricted from seeing Harry till school started. But now it seems like he's afraid to touch me." I felt her pain, I felt it as I had felt when I had ran into Draco this morning on my way to my shower. It was torture.

"You know what make him want to touch you? Show him what hes missing. It'll work trust me." I said as Draco got up with his friends and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I think I will, and I'll get back to you." She said as I got up from the table.

"Ohh and come up to the head dorms sometime so we can hang out," I called to her as I walked out of the Great Hall and made my way down to Blaise who was enjoying a quick smoke by the lake.

He saw me coming and smiled. Boy this was going to be fun.

"That was some show you put on this morning in the Great Hall." He laughed as he took another drag from my soon to be friend. I leaned down on the ground and pulled out a cigarette from the box and reached in my pocket for my wand and light the tip of the stupid stick.

Step 2 in play.

I looked up at Blaise from underneath my bangs. "What?" I asked as I looked to the side of my head and saw Draco in the window on the second floor, starring at us. It would take him a good 10 minutes to get out here.

"You don't smoke?" He asked already knowing the answer. But just to piss him off I took in a deep drag. Exhale.

"And you shouldn't either." I said and I half coughed out the smoke.

"Yeah, but still. Draco's going to kill you. Worse, me. Your his girl, and those are my stokes. Oh my God." He groaned. " Your going to get me killed."

"I doubt it, and first. I'm not his girl, as you so possessively put it. Second, I'm doing this to make a point. I don't talk to smokers. And I don't like smoke, the taste, smell. Ect. So stop, please, I have no problem giving you guys up. I showed you this morning. I have other friends." I was almost pleading with him, and he took in another drag. But my heart was lifted, when he threw his cigarette to the ground and smushed it beneath his foot.

"Fine, you win. I like your company way to..." His voice was cut off by the sound of Draco's fist hitting Blaise's jaw. Loudly. I thought I should run, would he hit me? Would he scream at me?

"What the FUCK is your problem, Blaise? Are you fucking stupid, mate. Don't think about finishing that sentence." Draco's voice was leaking poison. His eyes wild, his chest heaving.

He didn't even bother to wait for Blaise's answer, instead he grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. Making my cigarette fall to the ground beneath us.

He was muttering all the way back to the castle. "Stupid ideas...fucking idiots....thinks she knows....thinks she can....he better keep......keep hands off...." All the way up the castle, with me screaming and hitting his back telling him to put me down, I'm a big girl, I can walk my damned self!

He wouldn't listen, so I was carried through the ENTIRE castle on the shoulder of Draco Malfoy, up into our head department, and further into Draco's room.

It was exactly like mine, except he probably had a few more books on his bed. And a broom at the foot of his. Oh and he had a glass of fire whiskey poured next to his bed, in case of a pick me up. I needed none of these things, except maybe the books that I longed for.

He threw me onto his bed, his eyes burning with a black fire. His voice still dripping poisen that hadn't died down from the lake.

"What the Fuck did you think you were doing?" He asked. I gulped. He was mad. I didn't answer quickly enough because he grabbed a lamp and threw it against the nearest wall.

"I'm not going to ask agian. What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing." He voice was deadly.

This did not factor into my plan. This was no where in my plan. Shit, how could I get out of this alive?

AN: Did you like it? I did! but then again, I'm really picky about my writing. This one was longgg! :] Did it make you happy?  
What did you think? Keep the review coming!! They make me beyond happy! and Keep me writing, if you liked this, go check out my other two stories written about Draco and Hermione. OHHHHHH! and REVIEW !!!! please and thank you. More to come :]


End file.
